Torukia
by Jess Idres
Summary: After Nosis, Agents priorities change. But for Agent Lee, the past struck a blow she may not recover from. Now Agent West has a choice regret or team up with three fugitives for revenge. WL & ZR.
1. To Tell the Truth

I'm not actually sure where this story came from- it took several smaller fic ideas I had and suddenly appeared in the back of my brain. I've been trying to keep my fictives to one shots, but this story demands multiple chapters, angst, W/L and Z/R tones. Yes, both- the runaways show up next chapter. As does one original character, who we'll call Neon. But this is an idea of something that could have happened in the DCAU- expect to see bits from the other shows.

Reviews are needed to decide if this is something people want to see continue. I'm a review whore. This does NOT continue Prosthetic, but will mirror some of the universe bits I had there.

The title comes from Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex OST 3 (It means 'Not a word'). However, this chapter's song would be 'To Tell the Truth' from the 2nd. So I'm an audiophile.

Torukia

Chapter 1: To Tell the Truth

It had begun as a quiet day, at first.

The NSA van had traveled in relative silence, with the agents having little to do until a lead of Zeta was forwarded to them. So they relaxed, catching up on various forms and email correspondences. Agent Bennett looked out on his agent teams and wondered, not for the first time, if they were still really needed. Zeta hadn't been visually confirmed in any area for almost three months- after the explosion on Nosis, the synthoid had vanished off the radar. Bennett wasn't surprised, after what he'd seen; He'd be surprised if Zeta didn't feel the need to expose himself in public, with his creator either dead or under such heavy security that he might as well be. It also put the senior agent in an awkward position- he'd been rather glad he hadn't need to face the synthoid since.

Instead, with the lack of leads, his team had been assigned to tracking the remains of Brother's Day; with Titus Sweete in custody, many of their members had taken to terrorist acts- car bombs, hostage situations and the like. No matter what the administration believed about Zeta, the protection of the general public came first, and active threats came first. While to the public, the NSA acted as the intelligence surveillance while the FBI did the actual catching, "intelligence gathering" and gathering suspects often meant the same thing.

Luckily, the group seemed to have quieted down for the past week. After spending yesterday working on a possible lead, the team had been put on standby in Louisiana.

This left Bennett at his mobile desk, filling out the bi-yearly performance evaluations of the agents directly under him. Most had gone easily; Rush was commended for her normal procedure, though chastised for her tendency to treat others as subordinates; Jackson suggested for a promotion within the next year…

However, when he got to Agent West's form, he hit a snag. At first, he was prepared to again go into scathing detail about the young man's faults, when he realized in the past couple of months, there hadn't been any. Nothing about West stuck out anymore- nothing bad, but nothing particularly good either. The agent had blended into the background of the past dozen missions, doing what he was supposed to. He no longer tried to show off, or go beyond his duties.

Bennett frowned at the thought. Since when had this happened? Nosis? No… it seemed even before then the Agent had been slowly subdued, a shadow of his old self. He doubted it was due to his partnering with Rush- if anything, he should have caused more problems. That left Bennett with one idea of the source of Orin West's drive.

The senior agent, officially, had turned a blind eye to the closeness of Agent West to his first partner, Marcia Lee. As James Bennett, however, he'd wondered how far the partnership went- openly, it seemed almost one sided, with West poorly hiding glances and attempts of gaining her attention. However, there were a few moments, when Bennett had found them alone, that Lee had acted just as shyly, and even motherly towards West. And the sticky note attached to her official transfer request- 'Take care of West' it said, spoke volumes to Bennett, a married man.

Now he wondered if they kept in touch despite this. But such speculation didn't belong on a report. He was their superior, not their father, or, admittedly, their friend. Even still, he made a mental note of possibly pulling West aside later. Like it or not, he hated to think what the young man might eventually become without any guidance.

Just as he was prepared to write a simple description of West's activities on the report, he was alerted to a small commotion at the computer bays.

From what Bennett could see, several agents were looking to West, who looked like he either had seen a ghost or he wanted to vomit; his hand pressed against his mouth. Before agent Jackson could ask him what was wrong, West had shut down his computer bay and was striding away to Bennett's seat.

Bennett attempted not to look startled, and looked to his own computer screen. There weren't any new messages, so Bennett's first assumption that West had possibly been dismissed was ruled out. No messages also meant that it wasn't a family emergency- West's uncle was Colonel Lemak's superior, and had always made sure Bennett knew of any situations that came up besides, if Bennett's memory served him, most of West's immediate family was already dead- West, like Agent Lee, her realized, were recruited directly from high school, and had gone to the NSA sponsored college before becoming agents. So what was behind Agent West standing in front of his desk?

Without a word, Orin West pulled out his communicator, badge, firearm and cuffs, laying each with care on Bennett's mobile desk. "Agent West?"

"Sir, I need to ask for an immediate leave of absence."

So, this was serious. "Why, Agent West? And for how long?"

There was no emotion on the young Agent's face. "I can't tell you. And I don't know."

"Agent West, that wasn't a request. We're on standby status, and I need cause to approve any leave…" Bennett faded off as West simply turned and strode towards the door. "Agent West! I order you back here!"

The look on West's face would have turned a lesser man's blood to ice. "Hold me in insubordination. _I. Am. Leaving_."

Bennett stood, frozen. And then West was gone, running to the travel station they were now parked in front of.

* * *

Later. 

Agent Rush looked to her superior. "Do you want me to go after him?"

James Bennett knew they should, but his gut told him otherwise. "No, Rush, West made his decision, and we would do little good making a scene going after him." He picked up the badge on his desk. He frowned, noticing a spot of blood marring its surface. "However, Agent Jackson, if you could…"

"Already on it, sir." Jackson turned West's computer bay back on, and began to scan the recent activity. "Whatever it was, it must of have been major, sir. Normally West is really good about clearing his computer of any trace…normally I can't find anything at all when I-"

"When you what, Agent Jackson?"

"Um, nothing." Bennett would need to reconsider that recommendation…. "Gross, looks like he drew blood when he bit his finger." Jackson saw the look on his superior's face. "You know, earlier, when he was had his had over his mouth. Rush mention he looked like he was muffling a scream. Um, sir, do you know who 'Marcia Lee' is?"

"She is a NSA agent, who was formerly on this team. Why?" There was a strange sinking feeling in Bennett's stomach.

"Agent…er, Orin West has been asked to Massachusetts General Hospital, since he's been named as having power of attorney over any major medical situations sir. Seems she doesn't have any family, and had listed West instead." Jackson looked down the side bar. 'He then…oh, _whoa_, my respect for West just doubled."

"What is it, Jackson?" Bennett looked over the agent's shoulder.

"He hacked our system. Managed to look into Marcia Lee's status as an agent- sir, she's in a completely different department, even you couldn't don't have security clearance for a check like that. Here, I can pull it out of the memory cache…" A window appeared, showing Lee's file. It listed her promotion to a tactical strike force, and a string of missions dealing with Brother's Day smuggling and…tracking Krick? Bennett inwardly groaned at the thought of that bastard loose again. The latest mission she had was to bring him into custody under suspicion of working for Brother's Day. The mission status was marked in large red letters.

MISSION FAILED. 3 AGENTS DEAD. MARCIA LEE: CRITICAL CONDITION, MASSGEN ICU.

Bennett turned to the door of the van. Without realizing it, he whispered, "You could have told _me_."


	2. I Can't Be Cool

Torukia

Chapter 2: I Can't be Cool

* * *

He tried not to cry in seat. He tried all sorts of distractions, looking out at the blur of scenery outside the train's window. Finally, when he felt his voice wouldn't crack when he spoke, he pulled out his personal communicator (his NSA phone worked better, but they could track it. Anyways, it was in Bennett's hands anyway), and dialed a number he'd never thought he'd have to use. 

It rang five times, before a young man picked up. "New Orleans Records, how may we help you?"

"Put her on."

"I'm sorry, I don't…"

"Yes you do. PUT HER ON."

"Look, I…" There was a click, and the screen went black.

A woman's voice spoke. "Is this Orin?" He didn't ask how she knew his name.

"Um, yeah. I…." _Don't loose it now…._ "She told me to contact you if she ever… ever…."

"Where is she?"

"Massachusetts General Hospital's Intensive Care Unit. I'm on my way there now. They don't know… I've got power of attorney, but that only because she can't list you legally."

"I'll come as soon as I can. Look after my sister until then, Orin." The line clicked dead.

He sighed, and wiped a hand over his eyes. One more call….

"Casey MacCurdy, Text News, how may I…You!"

"Look, I need you to pass a message on to your sister and her friend."

Casey looked at the vidscreen like West had grown three heads. "Wh-what makes you think I can contact them? Anyways, I said I wasn't going to help the NSA trap them again…"

"This isn't about the NSA. Look, I know you've been exchanging messages, but I'm not asking how. Anyways, I don't think I'm a NSA agent anymore."

"You 'don't think'- you're not sure."

West scowled for a moment. "Nevermind. Just…just tell them a friend of theirs is at MassGen's ICU. It might be dangerous, but they might want to see her if she…" He couldn't finish the sentence.

Casey's looked away. "Oh. I'm-I…think I might be able to pass something along. I can't promise you anything, but…"

"Thanks." West hung up and looked back out the window, pulling his knees up. He'd managed to change out of his NSA uniform- their business was the last thing he wanted to think about.

The rain outside was soothing. His thoughts weren't.

* * *

Groundwire was always crowded on rainy afternoons- less things to do outside, more crowds on the inside, Ro grumbled. Still, she managed to get them a computer. Zee spun in his chair idly while she checked the textnews. Sure enough, there was an ad for a little bulldozer. She clicked the link. 

"Hey, Sis, Zee, you're not going to believe who I just a call from- Agent West, I think his name is. Or former agent- he was kinda vague. He wanted me to pass on a message. I recorded the message- it's at the end of this vid. Be careful, ok?"

Ro and Zee looked at each other. "Did he just say what I think he just said, or am I going nuts?"

"No, he did say Agent West. However, I am not equipped to psychiatric health of humans, but I could download-"

"Rhetorical question, Zee- Zip it! The message is playing."

Ro frowned. "Wow, he looks like a wreck."

"I agree. Whatever it is, it must be pretty bad. I think that's the first time we've ever seen him out of uniform."

"Huh. I guess you're right. Geez, I hope nobody died." Ro bit her lip.

When the message ended, Ro looked to Zee as she scooted over to allow him access. "What's 'MassGen'? And do you think it's a trap?"

"Massachusetts General Hospital- it's one of the largest in the Northeast. I think he wants us to look who's listed as their patients in their Intensive Care Unit." His cable connected to the computer terminal, and the hospital's website was appeared quickly as he hacked into their data list. "I do not think this is a trap, Ro." He pointed to the screen.

Ro winced. "No wonder he looked so messed up. I always thought he had a thing for her."

Zee looked at her, confused. "What 'thing'?"

Ro ran a hand through her hair, embarrassed and unsure how to explain a crush, or love to someone who had no prior concept, let alone a heart. "Well, it's hard to explain…"

Zeta blinked. "Are you referring to the attraction West had for Agent Lee? I noticed it too…"

It was Ro's turned to look confused. "And how do you know about that, Tin Man?"

"I may be a synthoid, but I was programmed to recognize certain human behaviors. And it was rather obvious."

Ro looked at him suspiciously, trying her best not to think of the ramifications about Zee's knowledge of what crushes and romance. She really, really hoped that he hadn't seen the occasional glances she had thrown his way. Not that she'd ever admit that, anyways. Although now she started to wonder about the looks she had caught him giving her every now and then…

"Argh! Ok, I'm going to pretend that conversation never happened, ok? Some things are just too weird to be thinking about right now." Or ever. Ooooh, her subconscious was going to have a field day with that one. "Do you think we should go? As Casey said, it might be a trap."

"I don't think Agent Lee would agree to such a tactic. And it's a public hospital, so there should be a live feed for any relative unable to visit…"

A screen popped up next to the hospital website. Ro covered her hand with her mouth. "He wasn't kidding. When does the next train leave for Boston?"

* * *

West was used to feeling useless. It seemed ever since he joined Bennett's team, it was a feeling that spent almost a daily basis on the forefront of his thoughts. He'd always managed, though. What didn't kill you made you stronger, as Lee had once told him. 

He wasn't sure he'd survive it this time.

After he'd arrived at the hospital, it had taken two hours of speaking to doctors, filling out forms and dealing with red tape before he'd even gotten to see her. And that had been on the other side of a glass window, until he'd been prepped and sterilized.

He'd always thought of her as a rock, strong enough to get both of them through any mission. She'd always been so tough, and he'd admired her for it. Now… now she was like a porcelain doll, with wires and tubes for strings. Nine broken bones- her legs, upper arms, 4 ribs and her jaw, and she had sustained three laser blasts. The first two, the doctors said, had broken her femurs, and the last had been to her chest. The head trauma had knocked her into a coma- a small miracle, given the pain. But the last word the overseeing nurse had mentioned hit the hardest. Even when they used medical terms, he knew what the word assault meant.

West was afraid to touch her at first, that one touch would make her crumble to dust. A nurse, after watching him sit in the chair and simple stare at Marcia, brusquely picked up his hand and placed it in Lee's. "It's ok. She's been in a bad place, but she needs your help to get out of it. Talk to her. She'd probably like to know you're here."

West didn't know what to say, at least at first. It felt silly talking to someone who for all likelihood couldn't here him, let alone talk back. But as he began telling her about the past year without her, it got easier and easier.

* * *

West wasn't sure when he fell asleep there, sitting beside her, but when he awoke with a blanket draped across his shoulders, it was definitely morning. A doctor came in to check on Lee's prognosis, and he washed his face in the bathroom. The hospital had a wing with rooms to rent for family of ICU patients, but for West (who'd managed to wrangle a room due his status as her power of attorney), even the thousand or so yards was too far away. Just changing clothes there felt like he was leaving her to the wolves. 

It was night time before he noticed someone looking into the glass of the room. A woman, in a grey trench coat and black hair half hiding her face, who'd be non descript at best if it weren't for the black goggles hiding her eyes- in a darkened hospital, no less. West had pretty good idea who she was, even if they had never met face to face.

Marcia Lee had been a ward of the city of Gotham since the age of 6, when her mother had died in a plane crash. However, she didn't enter the system alone- she had a half sister four years older- they had different fathers, but the same mother. Lee had been given the last name of her father, an NSA agent who was dead two years earlier, but her elder sister, Naomi, had been given their mother's last name: Kyle (West was surprised to learn Marcia was only half Chinese, but had never brought it up). Since they had different last names, it wasn't long before they were separated, but they kept in touch.

At least until Naomi became a wanted felon.

Marcia didn't tell him much about what she'd done, but he'd been able to fill in the details with various searches online. Naomi, unlike Marcia, hadn't taken to foster care well, and had gone missing from the system in her early teens. However, her name came up in the criminal system shortly thereafter for Deejaying at an illegal club, and a new alias had come up with the record- Neon.

She managed to stay out of the system after that, as far as West could find, save for a few minor charges for ruckus and disturbing the peace. Naomi Kyle was gone, but 'Neon Spider'- as she had taken to calling herself as a DJ- was here to stay. She lived up to her new name, getting nanobot tattoos that glowed neon blue, and dressed in a catsuit and boots marked with a glowing stylized spider. Marcia said she took after their mother too much, but West didn't know what she meant.

That was all fine, but what put her on 'Wanted' posters wasn't about being a DJ; during a session at one of the most high profile clubs in Gotham when a scuffle broke out between her a drunk who wouldn't take no for an answer. He pulled her into a private room, beat her, and went to lock the door- and she shot him in the back. Without witnesses, the police had ruled it a homicide, rather than self defense. It didn't do her any favors when they found out that her 'victim' was a FBI agent- a suspended one, but still a government agent in the eyes of the law.

Neon Spider was now a wanted fugitive, but a very low priority one. As long as she kept underground, the police didn't really look for her, and she kept to the officially deserted city of New Orleans with her partner, DJ 'Craft. No one ever made the connection to by-the-books NSA agent Marcia Lee.

She pulled goggles up as she quietly approached the opposite side of the bed. The crescent tattoos around her eyes were muted under the halogen light. "Oh, 'Cia, what did they do to you?" She caressed the bandages carefully. "What have the doctors said?"

It took a moment for Orin to realize she was speaking to him. He handed her Lee's chart. "If it weren't for the shot to her chest, they'd say she'd probably be awake, but that, with all the other trauma she took…."

"Who knows. Thank you, Orin." Her cold blue eyes regarded him for the first time. "I'm Neo- Naomi." She grasped his hand in a firm handshake.

"So…how do we kill the bastard that did this?"

* * *

Now that all the major players are introduced…er, sorta. Dadadadummmm. Neon's been an OC of mine that's languished in my deviant account without a place to call home until now. She's a badass, and she's got more ties to the DCAU that just Marcia Lee. If you can guess her and Lee's mum in your review, you receive bonus points! And if anyone can guess Neon's daddy, welll… either get out of my head, or you like conspiracy theories as much as I do. Heee. Hint- Terry might wonder about any sibling's from his _dad_'s side…. 


	3. The Scar Whispers, Nobody is in Paradise

Thanks for the reviews, folks! DragonCat wins the useless prize for guessing the bizarre lineage I'm using. And don't think that's the end of it; but at least the next one I may mention would possibly be the fault of Imajine.

Again, the more reviews, the better the authoress feels like finishing the story. I'm a total review whore. The title for this chapter comes from the Japanese band, The Pillows. Enter the sinister plot points!

Torukia

Chapter 3: The Scar whispers, Nobody is in Paradise

Soundtrack: Death Cab for Cutie- Brothers on a Hotel Bed

* * *

Naomi Kyle, a.k.a. Neon Spider, had expected Orin West to draw away after asking such a question, or look at her in horror. She wouldn't have minded, really- her hands were already bloody to the world. And this was family; the only family she had.

But this young man had a grim little smile that told her he'd already been down this line of thought. "I'm not sure. We can't discuss this here."

She nodded, slightly confused. Was this really the Orin West her sister had spoken so fondly of? She'd described him as a clumsy, simple guy- not someone who'd be party to an execution. But, she mused, tragedy changed people.

After being introduced to the nurses on call as Marcia's 'stepsister' to avoid suspicion, she had been given Marcia's personal affects. The armor and weapons were NSA issued, and Orin put those aside, mentioning something about homing beacons. But like the rest of the human race, Agent Lee had a few things that she kept that the NSA hadn't given her: A gold locket that had been their mother's, an electronic notepad and holo-album, and small silver bracelet that the doctors had to cut from her arm during surgery. Orin looked quite upset over the bracelet's two melted ends.

Neon pretended not to notice him pocket it.

She hated hospitals, and waiting here next to her sister only reinforced the fact. They reminded her of the time before she was Neon, back when she was the one dealing with the government, not Marcia. "I'm the one who's supposed to die a young, dramatic death, Marcia, remember? You're the one who's supposed to go one become president of the United States and really stick it to the world that bad girls can make good-and maybe get me a pardon. Mom doesn't need to see you yet."

She flicked through the holo-album on Marcia's e-pad. "Hey, you kept that picture of me dressed as a flower for Halloween? I thought I told you to burn that." Her finger hovered over the 'erase' button, but thought better of it. She flipped through the rest. They looked so much more alike as children. Did moving away change them both physically as well as mentally? If-no, _when,_ Marcia woke up, she'd ask about it.

She paused at a picture of Orin- well, Agent West- falling headfirst into a pile of boxes, and snickered. "Now that's what I expected would happen when you were going to introduce me to West. Not discuss payback plans over your hospital bed." She clicked onto the next picture, of Marcia and West in civvies. "Nice to see you two don't do everything on the government payroll." She turned to West, who'd just walked in.

"Huh?"

Neon failed to muster a smile. "Just talking to Marcia. So…when can I pay back the bastard who did this?"

The smile that eventually graced her face was downright frightening.

* * *

West tried his best not look over at the hospital. The doctors said Lee was stable and recovering well. But he still couldn't help but worry.

Neon sighed from the other side of their table at the Groundwire. "I don't like leaving her there anymore than you do. But he's still out there, isn't he? That bastard… Krank, was his name?"

"Krick." West pulled up the flat screen monitor between them. "Lee-I mean, Marcia tracked him and a compatriot down to these warehouses in Dorchester. Someone must have tipped them off, because when her team moved in to surround…"

"They were ambushed, and my little sister was tortured and raped." Neon shot West a look. "I know that pattern of assault- Break the legs so they can't run away, break the arms when they try and fight back, break the jaw so they can't scream, and then have your way with them." She looked away. "S-someone threatened to do it to me once."

Orin could take a guess. "She didn't deserve this."

"Nobody does."

He nodded. "The NSA thinks that Krick probably ran onto one of these three ships that left the harbor that night. Two of them had ties to Brother's Day, the organization that he seems to be playing ball with."

Neon shook her head. "I don't think he moved at all. Look at the manifests of all of the ships- oil, foodstuffs and magway equipment. All three of those require thorough checks before they dock at any port- they're the worst manifests to attempt to smuggle stuff through." She saw the look of confusion on West's features. "I went completely over your head, didn't I."

West ducked his head. "Sorta. How'd you know all that?"

She grinned, and Orin realized that Lee had the same smile. "Orin, I live in a city that has a four hundred year history of smuggling- and is currently designated a no-man's land. You kinda pick it up quick when it's going all around you."

"Um, you can call me West. I'm not too fond of Orin."

"Why? It's a better name than most."

"The only time it's been used in the past five years has been when my bosses have decided to yell at me."

Neon winced to hide a grin. "Ouch. Ok, West. So where else can the bastard be?"

Well, that just killed the only happy feeling I've had since this started. "Well, the op was to encircle these six warehouses. They found Lee and her team here." West tapped the screen on the farthest right corner.

"So, ten to one these two are where we'll find him."

"Yeah, the last thing you want to do is leave your bloody mess where someone could actually find some evidence." West cringed after a moment at his own words.

Neon took no notice. "So, how soon can we get out there?"

West wasn't listening. He'd just noticed a peculiar couple walk up the hospital steps, a blonde girl and tall black hair man who'd just conveniently changed into a doctor's outfit when they passed behind a bush. "Actually, we could start right now… Marcia's got some friends to watch over her now."

* * *

Agent Bennet was a professional, and knew that despite his wishes, he would have to ignore his gut instincts of following Agent West to Boston. They had a job to do here in Louisiana, and despite the occasional glances from Rush and the others, he knew his team was aware of this as well.

That professionalism didn't mean he had to inform his superiors about it. He was prepared to quietly let West do what he needed to and then come back- and take the days out of his sick or vacation days. And no one would be the wiser, otherwise. Or at least he thought.

It had been two days since West had left, when Lemak called with their instructions and intelligence on the Brother's Day cell they were tracking. But then, the senior agent gave Bennet a look that told him something else was in those orders that neither he or Lemak would approve of.

"Bennet, I hate to inform you of this, but Agent Lee…"

"I know, sir. I found out two days ago."

"Ah. I'm not going to ask how, Bennet, since it makes my life a little easier. However, I need you to make sure that Agent West stays in sight at all times. He is not to engage with Brother's Day if at all possible. I wouldn't be surprised if he gets reassigned within the next 24 hours."

Bennet knew the color was draining from his face, whether he wanted it to or not. "Sir, that not…"

"Look, this isn't any of our decisions- this came from the very top. Look at it this way, Bennet, he won't be your problem anymore-"

"Sir, that wasn't what I was trying to say. What I meant to say that it is impossible for me to keep Agent West in sight. He took a leave of absence two days ago. That's how I knew of Agent Lee's condition."

Lemak did not look happy. "And you let him?"

"I didn't have much choice. Orin West has power of attorney over Marcia Lee's medical status, and he turned in his badge and gun. _Legally_," Bennet stressed the word, "I had no ability to stop him."

"Damn. Understood, Agent Bennet. I'll inform the superiors- expect a transmission from them in due time about this."

Bennet sighed. "Understood." The screen blacked out.

Agent Jackson looked over from his terminal and frowned. "That's odd."

"What is, Jackson?"

"Well, why would they put West on lockdown? Krick may have a personal vendetta against Lee, but he doesn't have any reason to go after West. And Brother's Day shouldn't have any reason to target him."

Bennet glared at the younger agent, despite the point he was making. "Perhaps they're worried what West might attempt to do to Brother's Day, Agent Jackson."

Jackson frowned. "Maybe, maybe not. Something's fishy about all this." He tapped away through several personnel files the flashed on screen. Bennet really needed to rethink that evaluation… "West isn't the only one being put on lockdown, sir. Ten other agents are as well, without a word a why, as of the failed op two days ago."

That peaked Bennet's curiosity. "Any connection between the agents?"

"Not really, sir; they're all different departments, ages and backgrounds… except…" The program scanning the files finished running, blinking the word 'match' onscreen. "That's weird. The only connection is that they were all recruited under the now defunct the Foster program that Agency ran a few years ago."

"…As were Agent Lee and West. It could mean nothing, Jackson."

Jackson cocked an eyebrow. "Sir, permission to speak freely?"

"This isn't the army, Jackson, but go ahead."

"Bullshit, sir, and you know it."

Agent Bennet had to concede, at least silently. What was going on here?

* * *

Heheh. Cue the dramatic music! For some reason I've determined Jackson is actually trying to get himself fired so he can stop wearing bell bottomed suits. He's based of every single Computer Science major I knew in college. Rush so wants to jump him.

Maybe I should reveal that Bennet is really the son of the Question. I'm kidding!

Reviews make the world go round. Honest. Or the footnotes will kill the next chapter.


End file.
